Tales of Xillia: Of Spirits and Man
by Musashi the Master
Summary: When a mysterious woman named Muzet sucked Zoey Hanson into Rieze Maxia, she meets Jude Mathis, Milla Maxwell, Sonic, his friends, the Eds, the cul-de-sac kids and more as they fight to save both Rieze Maxia and the universe from a evil force in the first ever Tales of Xillia X Mew Mew Power crossover. Rated teen for blood, language, suggestive themes and nudity.


**A.N: Hello everyone. I got a new fanfic to write and its based on the hit PS3 game, Tales of Xillia, celerbating 15 years of the Tales series. Also, this fanfic will be based on Double Dee Ed Boy's Sonic Tales of Ed Symphonia. Yeah, I made two stories with the same concept of it, but this time will be different. I will be trying to cover both Jude Mathis and Millia Maxwell's stories with Zoey of Mew Mew Power playing an important part in their adventures. Warning, this fanfic will contain spoilers to those who haven't played Tales of Xillia, Sonic the Hedgehog games or watched Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy. Note that EENE will take place before the Eds and Cul da sac kids go back to school as it is still summer, but it is fall in Zoey's world. So without futher ado, here is the prolouge and opening to my latest fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own Tales of Xillia, Mew Mew Power, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy or any anime or game I put in this fanfic! So please support the disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

We see a shrine in the middle of a dense forest. Inside the shrine is a woman who is clearly meditating.

She has long blond hair with the most notable is a hair curl with a green color in it, making it look different from any other hair color. she wore a white tube top with black straps holding it, a matching white skirt, white boots with red ribbons, and black gloves with red linings. She also has straps in a x around her right leg.

While she was meditating, a red snake lowered itself from the ceiling, intending to bite this mysterious woman. Suddenly, the woman's eyes shrank a little bit as she sense something. For a few seconds, she placed her hand on her chin and muttered silently "The spirits... are dying..." She slowly stands up and closed her eyes.

The snake saw its chance to make a meal out of this woman, however, it was incinerated by a blue flaming force. Standing behind the woman is a mysterious black reddish giant with red fur.

The woman placed her hand on her hip and said stoically "I fear the power of the spyrix is behind this. We should investigate." She then walked slowly down from her throne like stool and said to herself "So, how long has it been, six years? Time sure flies." She stopped towards the door, pausing for about 30 seconds and nodded slightly. She said to someone "Come! Fennmont awaits." She opened the door, zooming behind her are the giant and three other otherworldly beings of this world.

**"When man and spirit coexist, dreams and wishes are fulfilled. Such is the life of all who live in Rieze Maxia, where hope springs eternal. The spirits have the power to bring man's wishes to fruition, and in turn, those wishes preserve and protect the spirits' livelihood. Therefore, it could be said that Maxwell, the lord of the spirits, is in fact the guardian of all things. In this world, no known evil exists that could threaten this harmonious cycle. But if one did, perhaps it might lurk in the hearts of men."**

**Or so the legends say by my grandmother and in two worlds, one called Mobius and an alternate Earth. Hi, my name is Zoey Hanson. I'm just your typical junior high school student who is also a maid at Cafe Mew Mew and a magical heroine who is part human and part animal called a Mew Mew. This was the story told to me by my grandmother when I was a baby. But... Is it true on my world and the two other worlds. First, let's turn to Mobius, shall we?**

**In the world of Mobius, a hero is born. He goes by the name of Sonic. He was famous all over the world by fighting Dr. Eggman every time with the help of his friends. He always helped those in danger. One day, while fighting Eggman, he knew that his latest invention created by the seven Chaos Emeralds can send Sonic to his demise. He managed to destroy it, but it caused Chaos Control causing Sonic and every single one of his friends sent to another world.**

**Now we turn to the alternated Earth which is a bit silly. In that alternate Earth, there lived three boys. One was really stupid and goes by the name of Ed. The second boy was indeed intelligent named Edward. He is also called Edd, but to prevent any confusion of Ed, they called him Double D. The third one and leader was Eddy. His main goal is to get money by making scams and making the other kids in their neighborhood, Peach Creek, believe it and spend it. One day, Double D built a dimensional portal. Eddy and Ed thought that it was amazing and Eddy thought it can get him loads of money. So he charged the kids a quarter. But Double D's invention backfired and sucked everyone in the cul-de-sac in. It led them to the same world Sonic and his friends in.**

**Everyone who were transfered into that world were separated. What was that world, it was Rieze Maxia. Double D and a girl named Nazz were the only ones who didn't get separated. They find themselves in Fennmont where they and soon me will take part in a quest to save that world and all other worlds from a great evil...**

**How will I get to Rieze Maxia? Well, it all started on a rainy day when I was walking home from Cafe Mew Mew where I ran into some trouble and embark on my greatest adventure yet.**

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Med Student and Mysterious Woman: The Adventure Begins**

**A/N: So, how was that? Some of the paragraphs that I pasted here are from both Double Dee Ed Boy's Sonic Tales of Ed Symphonia and a fanfic I discontinued due to, er, a lack of a sequel to a good, but not well received game. Anyway, this fanfic celebrates 15 years of the Tales series and is my 40th fanfic yet. So congratulations to me for making that feat! Here are a list of crossovers to appear in this fic. Only one cartoon will be here and that is Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy.**

**Inuyasha**

**Sonic**

**Naruto**

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Asobi ni iku yo!**

**The Sacred Blacksmith**

**Kampfer**

**Super Heroine Chronicle **

**Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos (Where I will make the main villain of Queen's Blade (Cough!SwampWitchCough!) and main villain of the Queen's Gate video game the true villains in this story, spoiler alert, but I'm the author, I can do that.)**

**Love Hina**

**Negima**

**Evangelion**

**Tenchi Muyo**

**Sword Art Online**

**One Piece**

**Outlaw Star**

**Vandread**

**Cowboy Bebop**

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Fruits Basket**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Galaxy Angel**

**and finally, Ruruni Kenshin.**

**Finally, here is some Character Profiles for characters who are introduced in a chapter. Here is three right now.**

**Name: Zoey Hanson**

**Age: 13**

**Sex: Female**

**Race: Half human, half cat, Mew Mew**

**Element: Magical**

**Weapon: Rose Bell**

**Purpose in Story: Help Millia and Jude save the universe**

**Family: Mother and father**

**Name: Edd "Double D"**

**Age: 12**

**Sex: Male**

**Family: Mother and Father (They talk by sticky notes)**

**Weapon: Slingshot (Mainly a spellcaster)**

**Element: Various**

**Purpose in Story: Find out where he is and help Zoey, Jude and Millia save the universe**

**Name: Nazz**

**Age: 12**

**Sex: Female**

**Family: Mother and Father**

**Weapon: Her fists, claws**

**Element: Physical and a few elemental**

**Purpose in Story: Assist Double D and also help Zoey, Jude and Millia save the universe.**

**Well, next chapter, the adventure begins and I will put an anime opening in the next chapter. So enjoy Tales of Xillia: Of Spirits and Man.**


End file.
